church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Oria
Oria is the name of the continent this world is set in. It is mostly inhabited on the Western Coast with smaller settlements further Eastward, however the Eastern and North Eastern lands have not been mapped at all. It has been pointed out by a number of geographers and cartographers that many landforms have similar appearance to different species, why is unknown. Climates in Oria range from tundra in the north to deserts and steppe in the south and east and everything in between. The continent is inhabited by various peoples, species and cultures. Nations * Baguette Republic * Beastman Kingdom of Thriakil * Castle of Leonard * Cult of Cthulhu * Cult of TrickyPig * Dark Corporation * Democratic Republic of Hanguk * Eldritch Revelation * Emirate of the Hashashin * Empire of Persistia * Free People of Candid * Fungus Kingdom * Holy Raptorial Empire * Islamic State of Mecca and Syran * Kingdom of Camelot * Kingdom of the Croutons * New Valkyrie * New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Raptor America * Republic of Minguk * Rokbitz * Skynet * State of Xi'an * Tribe of Aros * United State of Walruism Settlements Non-Fort Settlements * Ajax * Alamut * Altenburg * Ammon's Tomb * Anthill * Antsville * Armont * Athens * Basilica of CalmSloth * Berlin * Bolsheim * CalmMandril Temple * Camelot * Castle Volkihar * Catatonia * Chernobyl * Cologne * Corith * Creative Abbey * Crete * Dara * Dalwion * Dire Stockade * Ducksburg * Eastlanding * Eternal Crusade * ExuberantLemur Trading Company * Falkirk * Fire Drake Lair * Frankfurt * Gilead * Greysmouth * Godfaire * Grand Cathedral of the ExuberantRaptor * Jerusalem * Kiev * Laish * Leningrad * Leopard * Leopardum * Leopard Abbey * Mecca * Meuse * Moscow * New Walrusburg * North Camelot * Noset * Novograd * Octopia * Origin Isle * Paris * Pennsylvania * Peratoa * Petra * Petrenkograd * Pyongyang * Rhale * Sand City * Seabreeze Hold * Seoul * Shanghai * Shiloh * Shell Monastery * Sparrows' Roost * Stalingrad * Stony City * Syran * Temple of Cthulhu * The Forgotten Spire * The Vault * Trickypig Synagogue * Valkyrie * Viaire * Walrusburg * Waterloo * Wolfsburg * Xi'an * Yorktown * Zanoah * Zorah Fortifications * Fort Alesia * Fort Alvah * Fort Amiens * Fort Cambrai * Fort Eastraptor * Fort Edo * Fort Ironwood * Fort Kal * Fort Selle * Fort Shimonoseki * Fort Silvertide * Fort Vienna * Fort Verdun Named Terrain Features * Alien Birch Bog * Aokigahara Forest * Decaying Heights * Diablo Apex * Drake Mountains * Eagle Wood * Ghafil Island * Grey River * Gruesome Grove * Mammoth Peaks * Mourning Isle * Mute Tundra * Nijinomatsubara Forest * Pera Heights * Redsummit * Sea of Divines * Silver River * Tadasu no Mori Forest * The Broken Sea * The Inner Sea * The South Sea * Voiceless Pinacle * Walrusburg River Other Maps of Oria Category:Location